


Sirius is Meme Loving Trash

by Mystradigans



Series: Trashy Sirius [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Memes, here to make up for rhe lack of crack in the last one, its on Facebook messenger cos i feel like sirius wouldnt have wattsapp tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius lOves memes he spams the group chat stop him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius is Meme Loving Trash

**Author's Note:**

> this is an apology for the last one being long and somewhat angsty and like having a plot, which I felt contradicted with the spirit of this series. so here's Sirius just,,talkin bout memes my guy

Padfoot named the group: thnx fr th meme-ries

Prongs: wtf pads

Prongs: r u back in ur emo phase again ffs

Prongs: i swear it's spelt mmrs or something

Wormtail: i think he means a meme like the duck song

Padfoot: th

Padfoot: the dck song im screamign

Padfoot: fjsjdfjwkdkfkak

Padfoot set the nickname for Peter Pettigrew to Duck Song

Duck Song: what

Duck Song: is that not a meme

Padfoot: im sobbing

Padfoot: im cryign harder than pepe

Prongs: wait so r u an emo or not

Prongs: i dont think i hav the strength to go to hot topic rn

Mrs Prongs <3<3<3: i thought a meme was to do with genetics??

Mrs Prongs <3<3<3: like dawkins said something about them

Padfoot: bless ur heart

Padfoot: tag urselves guys im the meme

Mrs Prongs <3<3<3: can I be the biology textbook?

Moony: guys its like 3am can we all just go to sleep

Padfoot: o shit waddup?

Moony: baby what are you saying?

Padfoot set the nickname for Remus Lupin to Dat Boi

Dat Boi: i dont understand

Dat Boi: this is weird even for you

Prongs: wtf is a meme

Padfoot: memes are the shit man. They just. Dude. so beautiful. Im crign

Dat Boi: you think memes are beautiful?

Padfoot: yes!!!

Padfoot: u know what else is beautiful??

Dat Boi: who

Padfoot: fKIN MEMES BITCH U THOUGHT LMAO,,,,,

Sirius set his nickname to Meme Loving Fuck

Dat Boi: ...we're breaking up

Mrs Prongs <3<3<3: sirius I'm so confused??

Meme Loving Fuck: I thought ud know what memes are lily u have a tumblr

Mrs Prongs <3<3<3: sweetie i have a theme tumblr not a meme tumblr

Meme Loving Fuck set the nickname for Lily Evans to Cinnamon Roll

Cinnamon Roll: tbh its better than what james gave me

Prongs: that's not what u said last night ;-)

Duck Song: AYYYYYYYYY

Meme Loving Fuck: Settle down Pam, not in front of the children! Lol!

Meme Loving Fuck set the nickname for James Potter to Sinnamon Roll

Dat Boi: guys I'm going to sleep

Dat Boi: I suggest you do to tbh we have that transfiguration test tomorrow

Duck Song: HWAT???

Meme Loving Fuck: RHEEEEEEE fjukkkkkkkkkkkk

Sinnamon Roll: oh sHIT

***

\- Thinking bee!  
\- Me?   
Hold it. Let's just stop for a second. Hold it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, everyone. Can we stop here? I'm not making a major life decision during a production number! All right. Take ten, everybody. Wrap it up, guys.  
I had virtually no rehearsal for that.

Dat Boi: ...

Duck Song: you crashed my phone wtf

Cinnamon Roll: was that the bee movie script?

Meme Loving Fuck: yup!

Cinnamon Roll: the ENTIRE bee movie script

Meme Loving Fuck: iM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR MEMES ND BEES

Dat Boi: i'm breaking up with you again

Meme Loving Fuck: uh oh spaghetti os

Duck Song: my p h o n e sirius wtf

Meme Loving Fuck sent a picture

Duck Song: is that spongebob

Cinnamon Roll: what is wrong with spongebobs face?

Dat Boi: why did I think up were out of my league for 3 years before we started dating??

Meme Loving Fuck: nvm

Meme Loving Fuck: wait where's james

Meme Loving Fuck: p

Meme Loving Fuck: r

Meme Loving Fuck: O

Meme Loving Fuck: n

Meme Loving Fuck: G

Meme Loving Fuck: s

Meme Loving Fuck: S

Meme Loving Fuck: m8

Duck Song: idk why he's not here

Meme Loving Fuck: JAMES

Meme Loving Fuck: WHERE ARE YOU

Meme Loving Fuck: I MISS YOU

Meme Loving Fuck: pronnnnngggggsss come backk

Meme Loving Fuck: you Gotta

Meme Loving Fuck: Lilys not the prettiest girl @ hogwarts

Sinnamon Roll: WTF FIGHT ME U SHIT

Meme Loving Fuck: found him

Cinnamon Roll: was that necessary Sirius??

Meme Loving Fuck: ja

Cinnamon Roll: u can't keep posting memes then insulting me u fuck

Meme Loving Fuck: how bout i do anyway?

Sinnamon Roll: apologise to lily right now u little shit

Sinnamon Roll: im warning u pads

Sinnamon Roll: ill add snape to the chat again

Meme Loving Fuck: hOE DONT DO IT

Sinnamon Roll added Severus Snape

Meme Loving Fuck: oH MY GOD

Meme Loving Fuck set the nickname for Severus Snape to Snivellous (Snake Wivellous)

Snivellous (Snake Wivellous): hi idiots and lily

Cinnamon Roll: go fuck urself

Meme Loving Fuck: hi butt trumpet

Duck Song: LOL!

Snivellous (Snake Wivellous): y am i in this chat again

Sinnamon Roll: sirius wanted to tell u he has a crush on u

Meme Loving Fuck: jAMES

Dat Boi: sIRIUS WHAT IS THIS

Snivellous (Snake Wivellous): tell Sirius I'd never date a fucking blood traitor

Meme Loving Fuck: sHOviNG BReaDSTIcKS INTO PUrSE

Cinnamon Roll removed Severus Snape from the group

Meme Loving Fuck: the evil is defeated!

Meme Loving Fuck: it's all ogre now

Dat Boi: what are you

Meme Loving Fuck: ..u but stronger?

Duck Song: SIRIUS I FOUND A MEME

Meme Loving Fuck: IM SO PROUD WHAT IS IT

Meme Loving Fuck: IS IT RARE FRESH ND DANK

Duck Song: THEYRE CALLED MINIONS

Meme Loving Fuck removed Peter Pettigrew from the group

**Author's Note:**

> @people who've made requests: sit tight pals it'll happen soon probably


End file.
